Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/May 4, 2012
Gameplay: • Added Classic Casual to the Find a Game options. • Increased running inaccuracy of rifles and snipers. Lowered recoil of negev, lowered standing inaccuracy for negev. improved famas secondary burst grouping, increased ak47 recoil • Added money bonus to knife kills. • Bot difficulty tuned. • Removed the grace period for defusing the bomb as it allows to many hard-to-fix exploits. • Fixed elite cycle time to be the same as CSS UI: • Update to the Main Menu screen: - Rank medals earned by the player will now be displayed underneath their name. • Play menu screen updates: - Updates to win panel for Arms Race including: improvements to displaying the winner, animated elements, and progression icons. • Fixed demo playback loading screen problem. • Fixed placeholder elements on generic loading screen. • Added timer to continue loading screen. • Fixed assists in death messages showing up in modes other than "Classic". • Fixed the "Next Weapon" panels not displaying properly in Arms Race before you got your first kill. • Fixed alert text popping (position/opacity) behind the Exclamation Point graphic when the animation first comes up when the buy time has expired. • Condensed spectator panel to minimize overlap with other hud elements. • Removed old green tint from radar directional arrow and ring to match current HUD gray color scheme. • Win panel can now show progress made towards stat based achievements completed that round. • Fixed Demolition mode next weapon icons being incorrect. • Added missing outline on incendiary grenade icon. • When using a gamepad, the left and right shoulder button glyphs will gray out when there is no one left to spectate. • Fix for the gun icons being too big and cutoff. Maps: • Added Nuke SE • Added Inferno SE • Dust SE - Added overviews for radar • Aztec SE - Added overviews for radar • Dust - Adjusted size of buy zones for both CT and T's. • Shorttrain - Updated radar overhead map: Removed corner sections, towers, and yellow "garbage" can from bomb planting zone. • Train - Increased accuracy of bomb and buy zone graphical indicators on radar image. • Inferno - Updated size and location of buy and spawns zone graphics. • St Marc - Rescaled radar overhead map and angled the bomb zone graphic to match the actual angle of the zone. - Adjusted color-correction settings. • Safehouse - Adjusted color correction settings. - Adjusted radar image scale and position. • Italy - Adjusted buy and spawn zone graphics for CT's and T's. - Fixed extra-large and bright light coronas in hostage area and Wine Cellar. - Fixed a tree at Right Alley - Made a slew of accessible areas inaccessible. Thank you, Maiho for identifying these. - Adjusted color-correction settings. • Aztec - Updated buy and spawn zone graphics on radar image. • Dust 2 - Expanded and moved both the CT a T buy and spawn zones in radar image. • Bank - Increased active game area border line weight from 1 to 2 pixels in radar. - Adjusted color-correction settings. - Fixed stretching polygons on the door frame at Gas Station. - Fixed the door model at Market. • Nuke - Adjusted spawn and buy zone graphic indicators on radar image. • Baggage - Readjusted color-correction settings. • Lake - Increased active game area border line weight from 1 to 2 pixels in radar. - Adjusted color correction settings. • Sugarcane - Updated color-correction settings. • Office - Adjusted buy and spawn zone graphics for CT's and T's. - Adjusted color correction settings. - Fixed a bug where the slideshow projection would sometimes show up on the wall behind the projector wall. Audio: • Dsp removed from all third person footsteps and gunshots to increase directionality. In turn removed audio quality option which was mainly responsible for determining dsp level. • Moved the distance at which weapon shots cross fade to their "distant" version further away from the player to aid in identification of weapons being used during the round. • Third person weapon shot volume raised to aid in the identification of weapons being used during the round. Bug Fixes: • Fix for getting the golden knife too early in Arms Race. • Fix for incorrectly retaining the gold knife on respawn after a suicide, team change, or killed by enemy knife. • Regenerate the recoil tables at game mode/type start; this allows the tables to incorporate parameters from loaded convars. • We now remove the golden knife from the player if they had it and lost a level in Arms Race. • Fixed a bug with the HUD where the round timer stops with 0:01 left if the round ends by timeout. • Fix for knife spawning in on the ground with you if you end the round without your secondary weapon (pistol). • Fix for single hostage shooting penalty getting counted multiple times. • Spectators are no longer allowed to vote. • Fixed view model hitching after a full network update. • Fixed a crash pertaining to death notifications. • Fixed an assert that would happen every time a player opened a prop_dynamic door. • Fixed potential crash in FAMAS and Glock when firing remaining burst shots when the PlayerOwner owner no longer exists. • Fixed flash bangs showing through doors. • Fix for losing mouse focus when directly connecting to a server. • Fix for crash when running a dedicated server under specific linux versions/distrubutions. • Fix for instances of "Round draw" voice over playing between matches. • Fixed some ducking pops that would happen when toggling duck during ducking / unducking. Miscellaneous: • First round of mostly PC specific CSM optimizations that improve perf. on all CSM quality levels: - Optimized the core CSM shader to use fewer ALU instructions (VERY_LOW/LOW=21% faster, MEDIUM quality level=10% faster, HIGH=8% faster). - Coaxed the HLSL compiler to flatten several important conditionals it was sometimes issuing dynamic jumps for. - The VERY_LOW and LOW quality levels use a single 3D radial lerp vs. the previous 2D+3D lerp - VERY_LOW/LOW only use 2 world cascades vs. the previous 3. At VERY_LOW/LOW quality levels only vertexlit and phong where actually using the closest cascade (for better character self shadowing), so world shadow quality is mostly unaffected by this change. - Also adding a bunch of CSM culling statistics (displayed at the bottom of the screen when cl_csm_debug_2d is 1). - dust2 timedemo avg. FPS results on a NV 6800/Core2 2.4 GHz at VERY_LOW improved by 13% (higher quality settings also see an improvement). Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/7906/ Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches